The Next Death Will Come
by krisetchers
Summary: The Mario Investigation Team is investigating a mystery in Rogueport, while the killer is right among them. One by one, the detectives get killed in different ways. Will they figure out the mystery before the killer plans more? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Investigation Starts

This is my first actual story ever. I do not own any of these characters, just a fan of them. The first chapter:

Chapter 1

It's Toadworth's 60th birthday, and everyone is waiting in the grand hall of Peach's Castle. "Ladies, gentlemen, roughmen, and creatures", says Peach, "I welcome all of you to this magnificent steward, who had just celebrated his 60th birthday…I introduce…Toadsworth!" The room is filled with applause as Toadsworth steps up to the podium.

Suddenly, there is a terrible sound of a gunshot. The room gasps as Toadsworth falls to the ground, dead. The lights suddenly turn off and the room is full of darkness.

Half an hour later, police arrive at the crime scene. Everyone is outside, shocked at what they saw. "That was scary!" says Luigi. "Of course it was scary, Luigi" says Mario. "I'm pretty sure everyone was scared when Toadsworth got shot." The police start interviewing Peach, who is crying like a sad dove. "No, I'm talking about when the lights turned off, it was scary" Luigi replied. "Oh, why do you care more about the lights than you care about Toadsworth?" Daisy snapps at him. "The thing that bothers ME the most," Yoshi piped up, "is the fact that the murderer may still be near us right now."

They looked around, but only see familiar faces and a lot of Pianta guys.

"Wasn't that awful?" says Admiral Bobbery approaching them. "I agree," says Koops, who was also approaching them. "Why would anyone want to shoot Toasworth?"

"I have no idea" DK says to them. "All I know is that the shot came from the audience." "I hope the murderer gets caught," says Mrs. Mowze, who decided to join the conversation. "If he or she doesn't get captured, then we'll have a murderer on the loose."

"Well, then let's capture the murderer together!" says Mario. "We'll be like an investigation team, only less expierienced. Who's with me?"

There is a moment of silence, then suddenly Koops speaks up. "I'll come with you" he says.

"Me too" says Yoshi and Daisy in agreement.

"Same with me" DK says proudly.

"Count me in, young man" Bobbery says in his odd accent. "Luigi, are you with us?"

Luigi looks uncertain. "I'll tag along." he finally says.

Only Mrs. Mowze didn't join. "I have my other things to do, like running the store, stealing badges, other things. Bu-bye people" she says as she walks away back to Rougeport.

And so the Mario Investigation Team starts to walk back towards the castle with the police's permission to investigate.

"Mario, wait!" says a voice behind them.

They turn around to see Princess Peach. "I...I want to join you guys in finding the murderer."she says. They accept her in the M.I.T. and enter the castle.

But no one knew that the murderer was right in their group, at that very second.

I hope you like it. The next chapter will appear ASAP. Thanks to all! Don't forget to post reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen Alive

This is my second chapter, made on 11/17/05. Here goes…

Chapter 2

And so, the Mario Investigation Team enters the castle and look for clues. They each went their own way to look around, but none of them had any luck in finding anything that looked important. That is, except for Bobbery.

"Everybody!" he spoke into his walkie-talkie. "Come to the upstairs bathroom on the left. I found something." After everyone arrived where Bobbery was, he revealed a crumpled letter that he had found in the bathroom shelf.

"This what the letter says. 'For the deaths at Rougeport," he read out loud. "The cab…' the rest is ripped off. We must go to Rougeport right away!" "Wait, hold on a minute," said Daisy. "Where's Koops?" Ten seconds later they hear panting, and Koops walks into the bathroom. "Sorry guys. I went into the wrong bathroom" he mumbled. Bobbery shows him the ripped letter and they go off to Rougeport using Peach's helicopter.

At Rougeport, everything seemed unnormal. Most of the shops were closed, and there was nobody on the streets except for a homeless goomba. No one suspected that the goomba was the murderer, so they let him go. Then they noticed that Mrs. Mouze's Badge Shop was the only place with lights on. "Let's all go there," Mario suggested.

They went to the Badge Shop and knocked on the door. No answer. They knocked again, but nobody replied back. "Just open the door!" Yoshi sighed, and he kicked the door open.

Nobody appeared to be in the room. "Anyone here?" called out DK. All the glass shelves were smashed, and badges were scattered all over the floor. There was a cabinet in the corner of the room but it wouldn't open. Luigi picked up an L Badge and decided to keep it for himself, but put 200 coins on the counter to pay for it. He looked over the counter and suddenly froze.

"What is it?" Daisy asked in a frightened voice. She looked over the counter and gasped. On the floor was a person, Mrs. Mowze, but there was two things wrong with her. The one thing was that her hands were stuck to a certain badge for some bizarre reason. The second thing was that there was a thin layer of ice that covered her whole body like a blanket, and both Daisy and Luigi knew that Mrs. Mowze did not seem to be moving at all. The first death had come to soon...

I hope you liked it! I'll make my next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Piece Of Paper

What had happened to Mrs. Mowze? What will the next piece of paper reveal? All in this chapter.

Chapter 3:

Everyone is shocked after they see Mrs. Mowze's frozen body. They study it and find out that the badge was the item that had froze her.

"How can a badge freeze a person?" said Peach, after they deposited the body in a coffin in the yard. "It makes me wonder."

"I think," said Bobbery, "That some substance was put on the badge which resulted in freezing her."

"So you're saying that someone put a chemical on the badge, and later on, when she touched the badge she started to freeze?" Mario asked.

"I guess," Bobbery replied. "That's what it looked like."

"Wait, hold on a minute," DK said. "Who on earth would put a freezing chemical in a badge?" Everyone turned silent at what DK said. "The murderer would," Luigi said quietly.

Suddenly, Mario lightened up. "Of course! The murderer came here, making all the residents of Rougeport run away. He or she then decided to kill Mrs. Mowze because…wait, why kill Mrs. Mowze?" Mario scratched his head.

The M.T.I. decided to look on the west side of Rougeport, which was also deserted. Koops had noticed that some of the lamp posts had been destroyed, which was considered a crucial clue. Daisy noticed a piece of paper in the trash can. She picked it up and called for everyone to come to her.

"I found a piece of paper in this trash can," she said. She then added, "It's about the next death." She read out loud:

"…by an item in the place, the place where the next death will occur. Also by an item the next victim..." She slowly put the paper in her pocket. "The killer put this piece of paper in this garbage, and is telling us that more deaths will come. I think he or she is also telling us that a certain item is needed for something important."

"Why would the killer leave notes all over the place?" asked Yoshi. Nobody knew either, except for the person, the murderer in their group.

They all decided to explore a small apartment to look for clues. On the second floor, they found a metal bucket full of blue paint. Peach decided to pick it up.

Koops reacted quickly and grabbed her hand. "Don't touch it!" he said. "That's not a bucket of paint." He then took a sandwich out of his pocket and pressed it against the handle. Within twenty seconds, the sandwhich was burnt and started to catch fire. He dropped the sandwich into the bucket.

"If you had picked that bucket up, your hand would of caught on fire quickly. It's a good thing that I had stopped you" Koops said in a relieved voice.

"What is that stuff?" DK said, looking at it. "There's no steam coming from it, but it's super hot."

"I read about those stuff in books," said Koops. "There's no steam because the "paint" is touching metal, and in this case, the metal is the bucket."

"Why is this here?" Mario wondered aloud, but they left the bucket alone and went to the third floor.

Please post your reviews, I'd appreciate it. Who will die in the next chapter? Will more about the killer be revealed? What do the notes mean and why were they scattered about? The next chapter will come soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Wires Unhook

**Who is going to die? Who is suspected of being the killer? This fourth chapter has the answer to those questions.**

* * *

On the fourth floor, they approached a dark hallway with a dim chandelier. Luigi is terribly afraid of the dark, and the murderer used this as a weakness. 

"I'm…nnot going in tthere," Luigi said a shaky voice. He backed away.

DK sighed. "Will you come back here Luigi? There's nothing wrong with the dark." He tried to pull Luigi back, but he backed away even more. "There's no way I'm going into that dark hallway, even with the company of all of you. I'll stay behind."

"But Luigi," said his brother in a tired voice. "You said you would join us and be part of our investigation team." Luigi back away even more and pressed the elevator button.

"Let him go outside," said Yoshi. "I bet he has a phobia for the dark, so let him stay away from this."

Luigi entered the elevator and pressed level one. "Bye guys, if you discover anything vital, report it into my walkie-talkie," he said.

"You're probably going to miss a lot of stuff," Koops called out. Luigi glanced at him, but then shrugged and closed the elevator doors.

Then there was the sound of wires and hooks unraveling. A piercing sound of a snap rang through the air, and they heard Luigi scream as the elevator plunged to its doom. There was a loud crash as the elevator hit the bottom floor. The Mario Team stood where they were in shock, and then ran to the elevator doors quickly. DK, having a lot of strength, pushed the elevator doors open and all of them peered down at the empty elevator shaft. On the bottom was the crashed elevator, and Luigi had been inside it.

"Luigi!" Peach called out in despair, but she knew it was no use. "Noooooo!" shouted Mario at the top of his lungs. All of them looked up and saw wires that got unhooked, and some wires that were cut in half.

"The second death," said Daisy in a choked whisper. "It was planned for Luigi to be the second death."

"But how does the murderer know?" said Yoshi. "It could have been another person to die, but it turned out to be the chosen person, Luigi."

"The murder must be here right now," Bobbery said without much thought.

"Are you saying that one of us is the killer?" DK said in disbelief. "If you think about it, it does make sense. Luigi's death was planned precisely, and those notes may be taunting us from the murderer."

"But how can one of us be the killer?" Peach asked. "When Luigi went into the elevator, it was…" she gasped.

"Yoshi!" Koops cried out in shock. "You were the one who told Luigi to go!"

"Making you the killer," said Bobbery in an unfathomable voice. Yoshi frowned at them.

"I'm not the killer!" he protested, but DK and Mario grabbed him. "You're not escaping now," Mario said, trying to keep him from running away.

"I can flutter jump!" said Yoshi, but then DK tackled him down. "I'm innocent!" he cried, and they handcuffed him.

**

* * *

**

**I admit, this chapter ends in a strange yet funny way. Will chaos break out? Is Yoshi actually the killer this whole time? What role does the bucket of "blue paint" play? Also, please post reviews, I'm desperate for them. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Watery Grave

**This is the fifth chapter, and once again, these characters are not mine. Who will die next? **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They had locked Yoshi in an empty bank vault on the fifth floor. The M.I.T. took a vote, and it was voted for Yoshi to be locked up.

"You sure he's the killer?" said Peach, after they had locked Yoshi up. They were all sitting around a rather large dining table in an eating area on the second floor. The whole apartment was deserted except for them.

"I do have my uncertainties on that," said Bobbery, wiping spaghetti sauce off his mouth. "I think we should let him out by now. He's probably starving."

"No!" shouted DK. He stood up. "We let him out, more people will die."

"But what if he's not the killer?" Daisy asked him. "He's probably innocent, and now he hates us because we locked him up for no reason."

Meanwhile, Yoshi is locked up in the vault, with nothing to do, only to hope for the best. "Damn those people!" he mumbled to himself in rage. "I shouldn't of joined this damn investigation team in the first place. Those imbeciles were so wrong to lock me up in here." He sat down on the metal floor and stayed still. Suddenly, he heard the sound of water rushing from a humongous pipe, and noticed that the water was filling the huge vault. "Hey, what's happening?" he said out loud, and the water was already a foot high. "What the-" he exclaimed, then made his way to the vault door. He tried to open it, but it could only open from the front and he wasn't strong enough. "I can't swim!" he shouted. "Can anyone hear me? I'm in the vault, it's filling with water! Help me, anybody!" The water was already up to his waist.

"Help me!" he shouted past the vault door, trying to get someone's attention, but it was no use because everyone was on the second floor. "Help! The water is filling the vault! Help! I hate water, I can't swim at all! Someone help-" but the water was already up to his neck. "Help!" heshouted and pleaded once more, before the water level beat his height, a phrase which here means 'not relating to a game, but that the water was above him, making him submerged underwater'.

"He's the one who caused Luigi to die!" DK said, his voice getting louder. "I bet he set up those wires to break when Luigi got onto the elevator. Now he's planning to kill us all! I even bet this food is poisoned!"

Koops gulped. "You don't suppose…" he said. He examined his food carefully. Everyone else looked down at their food.

"Even if it was poisoned, it would be too late to prevent any deaths," Mario said in a strange way. "We already ate half of our dinners."

"Just a-" but Peach's sentence was cut off. The chandelier above the center of the table fell onto the table with a deafening crash, crushing the food beneath it. The chandelier also, unfortunately, crushed the important backpack that carried all the important things, such as the detective kit and the walkie-talkies, and other objects. Daisy screamed as the chandelier hit the table and sent glass flying all over the place. Luckily, nobody got seriously injured.

"What was that?" gasped Bobbery, however, he didn't know what exactly happened. There was food and glass all over the floor.

"Didn't you see, Bobbery?" said Daisy after recovering from the surprise. "The chandelier just fell and broke into a million pieces!"

"Now that was scary," said Koops. "Unfortunately, my food got crushed, along with everyone else's. A wasted dinner. Let's leave immediately." He gestures everyone to leave, but they ignored him.

"My food got knocked onto the floor, and a piece of the chandelier hit me in the shoulder." DK rubbed his shoulder, which was mildly bleeding. He then noticed the crushed backpack. "And I think the killer was the cause of this."

"What do you mean?" said Mario, who was knocked onto the floor from the force of the chandelier. Peach was also knocked down, and pieces of glass were in her hair.

"The backpack was put in the middle of the table by one of us," DK said. "Then that person later on made the chandelier fall somehow, and intended to crush the bag, so our research books, walkie-talkies, and other very important things got ruined."

"And this also proves that Yoshi is innocent," Daisy said. "We'll let him out now, I guess." She then picked up a crystal ring that was part of the chandelier and put it on her finger. "This looks neat on me," she said out loud, admiring the ring.

"Let's get Yoshi out now," Peach said, and they all ran up the stairs to the fifth floor.

They all ran up the stairs to the fifth floor and unlocked the door with the vault inside. "What's the combination again?" asked Mario.

"Hmmm," said Koops. Behind the vault was the sound of rushing water. It was a strange sound. "Why is there water coming from behind the vault?" said Koops in a confused voice. He started to turn the combination. All of a sudden, the vault started leaking. "Don't open it!" yelled Peach, but it was too late. A huge amount of water rushed out of the open vault. Everyone was washed away in the river of water into the hall, and there was choking and gasping as everyone tried to stay above the water. Bobbery was saved by DK, and they both went onto a floating cabinet. Daisy was submerged underwater, but she found something to grab onto. Yoshi's lifeless body. She screamed underwater and let go, but Koops grabbed her and brought her to safety ontothe floating cabinet, where everyone else was. "I..." she gasped, and fell unconsious on the wooden cabinet. Everyone else was choking from the water, except for Koops who was a turtle, who tried to help everyone else get back to normal.

They all exited from the window using a cord they found. Once they were all okay on the ground, Daisy told them what she saw. "Yoshi's body, he's dead," she stuttered. Koops then told them what heobserved in the vault when everyone was floating on the cabinet. He noticed a large pipe in the vault which had water coming out from it. When Yoshi was locked in the vault, water started coming from the pipe, drowning Yoshi. When the vault was opened, Yoshi's body simply floated out. "Right now, the pipe is still overflowing," said Koops.

"This is not good," said Mario uneasily. "We're dying one by one, and one of us is the cause."

"I think we should leave this place," Peach sighed, and everyone followed her. She approached her helicopter, but then paused. "The helicopter remote," she said. "The chandelier crushed it," Peach sighed in frustration, and so did everyone else. A beeping noise started coming from the helicopter. Everyone looked to see what it was. "A bomb!" shouted DK, and everyone ran away from the helicopter. Only Mario didn't run away, and instead, he started searching for it. "Mario, get away from there!" shouted Bobbery.

"No!" he yelled back. "We have to save this helicopter, it's the only way to escape! The killer intended to destroy the helicopter to prevent us from getting away, but I'm going against his or her plan!" He desperately started seachingfor where the beeping was coming from. "Mario, I'm coming to help you!" Koops yelled, and he ran to the helicopter and started looking. The rest stayed away, afraid that the bomb would explode any second. "Under this seat!" said Mario, and him and Koops tried to lift the seat. The bomb started to triple-beep, meaning there was ten seconds left. They lifted the seat and saw the bomb. Its timer had four seconds left.

* * *

**Dum dum dum! What will become of Koops and Mario? All in the next chapter, coming soon. Please post your reviews, thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cerulean Crown

**In this chapter, a fourth death will occur, and a third piece of paper is revealed. Who would be the one to die?**

* * *

Mario picked up the bomb and threw it into the ocean. Before the bomb hit the water, it exploded. "That was close!" he said in relief. The killer at that second was outraged. Their plan was all messed up now. 

"Mario and Koops, you almost didn't make it," said DK. He was thanking them for saving the helicopter.

Daisy suddenly spoke. "Bobbery, can I see your piece of paper?" she asked, and Bobbery gave it to her. "Guys, I think these notes come from the same paper," said Daisy, and she tried to fit them together. She came up with:

'For the deaths at Rougeport. The cab………………………by an item in the place, the place where the next death will occur. Also by an item the next victim….'

"How odd," remarked Bobbery. "I don't get what it's saying." Then Daisy showed another piece of paper. "I found this in one of the drawers of the floating cabinet we took safety on. I wonder where this piece fits." She tried to fit it somewhere with the other pieces of paper, and she succeeded. She came up with:

'For the deaths at Rougeport. The cab………………………by an item in the place, the place where the next death will occur. Also by an item the next victim has in his pocket, and last, an item that the fourth victim found in the dining place.'

"This is starting to make sense," said Peach, and she examined the notes. So did everyone else. "Also by an item the next victim has in his pocket," repeated Mario. "That's Luigi! The…the L Badge! The L Badge is something to do with this."

"But also the item in the area where the next death, that's Luigi's death, occurred," pointed out DK. "And then it says that also the item the fourth victim found in the dining place. We don't know that victim yet, and we'll try to prevent it whatsoever."

"But what can these items be used to do?" asked Koops. "If we find just one more piece of paper, I think it'll complete the page." Koops took the notes from Daisy and tried studying them.

They went to the eastern part of Rougeport to try to look for it. "The next death will come," DK reminded everyone. Koops sighed. "Please don't remind us of that fact," he said. "We just have to stay away from things that might kill us any second. I can't believe that one of us is the killer right now, playing with us."

"Look around," warned Mario. "The sun is setting; there may be a trap hidden anywhere." They all looked around cautiously. "No worry, we may be able to prevent this upcoming death," said Bobbery. He noticed a mattress on the floor in front of a door. The mattress had large antique objects on it, to Daisy's delight.

"Enter that door," said Peach. "Those objects are obviously saying for us to enter." She was about to turn the knob when Mario stopped her. "It might be a trap," said Mario cautiously. They pulled the mattress with the objects away from the door. "This crown would look perfect on me," Daisy announced quietly, picking up a blue crown from the mattress andshe placedit on her head. The mattress also had pots, so they allchecked the pots to see if it had the missing piece of paper, but none of the items had anything special.

"Stay at the side of the door when you open it," Bobbery suggested to Peach. "I'm not opening it," Peach said back. "There's most likely a trap."

DK decided to open it, and he did it quickly. No trap. Everyone sighed in relief, but then gasped at what they saw. The room was small, but there was blood splattered everywhere, and a knife on the floor. "This is odd," Mario said. Only Bobbery was brave enough to enter the bloody room, and he picked up the knife. "Nothing," he replied, and put the knife back down.

Koops suddenly exploded, a phrase which here means 'not literally blew up, but exploded with anger'. "Nothing!" he exploded in anger. "You say nothing! Two people have died so far, and you pick up an item that may be the answer to this whole mystery! You pay no attention to it and discard it into space!" Everyone is surprised at Koops' sudden anger. Bobbery stared at him angrily.

"No reason to be so touchy about a tool like this!" he threatened, holding up the knife. There was a terrifying silence as Koops reached for his gun, but then stopped and stared terrified at Daisy. He suddenly realized why the crown looked so familiar.

"My head," cried Daisy as she cringed in pain. "Daisy, are you all right?" Mario said in an alarmed voice. They all saw what was happening. The crown was starting to hiss, and started to glow magma red. Daisy screamed in pain. "Take the crown off!" she cried.

DK grabbed the crown, but then let go because the crown suddenly burst into flames. She shrieked and tried to shake it off, but it was stuck to her. She started running towards the ocean. "Daisy!" yelled Mario, running after her. Peach ran to her and grabbed her hand, but Daisy pulled away. Her head was starting to burn, and she gasped in frustration and agony. They saw Daisy's face engulf in flames as she jumped over the fence into the ocean. "Daisy!" yelled Mario once more, as he saw her body sink into the ocean, out of sight. The fourth victim, the fourth death was her.

* * *

**Only five people left! Who do _you_ think the killer is? Please post in your reviews what you think, thanks again. Every review submitted makes my day!**


	7. Chapter 7: Food Reactions

**Note: I have added some deleted scenes in the fifth chapter and the sixth chapter. If you haven't seen them yet I suggest you go back and read them, in the middle of the 5th chapter and at the end of the 6th chapter.**

**What would happen? Why did Koops suddenly burst into anger, knowing that he was the nice guy? The seventh chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Daisy's body sank away in the water, never to be seen again. There was a silence, and everyone was frightened. "Well," said DK casually. "This only leaves us with five people."

Mario glared at him. "Yes, it does," he said angrily, thinking of all the past deaths so far. "I've noticed that these deaths are based on Achilles' heel." He was referring to a sort of metaphor, not a person's heel in any way.

"Luigi decided to leave the building because we were about to enter a dark hallway, and Luigi is deathly afraid of the dark so he went into the elevator and got killed. Then Yoshi had a dread for water and couldn't swim, which resulted in his death."

"And then," continued Peach, who got what Mario was saying. "Daisy couldn't resist touching things and putting them on, which was her weakness. She ended up being burned by that. So it's based on-"

"I don't care a damn!" roared Koops in a deep voice. Everyone stared at him disbelievingly, not believing why Koops was so angry and upset. "I wanna open up!" he roared again.

"Koops, are you all right?" asked Admiral Bobbery nervously. Koops then suddenly rammed into Bobbery with his head, making the knife fly into the air. Bobbery grunted in confusion. "Look out!" yelled Peach, as the knife fell to the ground, almost hitting Koops himself. Koops then picked up the knife and threw it towards the direction of Mario, but missed, and the knife with the evidence fell into the ocean with a plop.

"Koops!" shouted Mario in disbelief. "Why did-" but Mario's stomach suddenly growled, the loudest growl they've ever heard. He burped and, I dare not say, he vomited all over the floor in front of him. Peach and DK backed away in horror as Mario collapsed to the floor. Suddenly, Bobbery jolted into the air and fell down, and kept on jolting on the floor as if he were having a seizure. "What's happening?" DK said to Peach as they started to back away. "I don't' know!" was her short reply, but then Koops picked up one of the vases and cursed out loud, then smashed it against the wall. He then collapsed too.

Both Peach and DK were scared to approach Bobbery, who kept on jolting for an unknown reason. He suddenly stopped jolting and lay still on the ground, next to Koops.

DK then started to feel his nose bleeding. "Peach, there's something wrong… going on," he said drowsily. "All of us…" blood was starting to come out of DK's nose even more, and he collapsed with the other people. This left Peach by herself in shock.

"DK!" she shouted, trying to get him up. She then tried to wake the others up, but suddenly felt a tingling and melting feeling in her body, head, arms, and feet. She staggered around, careful not to step on anyone, but then tripped over DK and collapsed, leaving all five people unconscious on the floor.

The only sound was the rushing water coming out of the pipe in the western side of Rougeport. It was completely dark and approaching midnight, and nobody moved an inch yet. Suddenly, Bobbery stirred, and then quickly stood up. He had been unconscious for over two hours. "Very odd," he mumbled to himself. He was feeling completely fine, and noticed that everyone else was lying on the ground.

He tried to get the others up, but he failed. Just then, Koops woke up. He looked deeply frightened and scared.

"What on earth happened?" asked Koops to Bobbery. "The last thing I remember was when you and Peach were complaining about opening the door. And why is everyone on the ground? Why was _I_ on the ground?"

"Something went wrong with all of us," replied Bobbery uncertainly. "You started to go berserk and mad, Mario puked on the floor and fell down, I remember flapping on the ground, and then I saw you collapse after throwing a vase, and then my mind went blank. By the way, Daisy was the one who died."

Koops shook his head in sadness. "I remembered vaguely," he told him.

DK suddenly stood up. "What in the blazes just happened?" he exclaimed, wiping the blood of his face. He then faced Koops. "And what the hell were you thinking?" he said to him in a loud whisper. Koops shrugged in confusion.

Mario coughed, and slowly came to his feet. He was all right. "Umm, why is Peach on the floor?" he asked, and he obviously didn't know what happened.

A minute later, Peach then woke up, unharmed. "What on earth happened?" she said. "We all fell dead on the ground, and then we're all okay."

"We're not dead," Mario stated. "I've noticed that my throw up had pasta in it, but the pasta had a blue chemical in it."

"So the food did have poisoning after all?" said Koops alarmed. Bobbery shook his head. "It was probably chemicals, chemicals designed to harm us but not kill anybody," said Bobbery. "It was probably put…what the scarlet!" He was alarmed by the sound of a building behind them, which exploded. They covered their ears in terror.

"Whoa, that was totally unexpected!" Mario yelled. There was fire on the ground, and it was catching onto the buildings next to it. "Everyone, follow me!" called out Peach in the smoke, and she led them all to the Rougeport Center. They saw a clock on the wall that said 12:06 a.m. Everyone was silent from the loud surprise.

"Umm, and why did the murderer intend to blow up the building?" asked DK in a loud voice.. "The murderer has gone too far with all this killing and destroying!" He took out his gun and aimed it at everyone. Bobbery backed away in shock.

"Don't shoot!" said Peach, and she backed away. Koops backed away slowly. "Stop this right now!" pleaded Koops, afraid there would be a death. But Mario started to approach DK.

"Give the gun!" he whispered, and tried to pull the gun out of his hands.

There was a silenced struggle as Mario and DK fought over the gun. "Let go!" said DK under his breath, but Mario held on tightly. The moon shone over the five of them, as Peach looked worried, Koops was afraid the gun would accidentally fire, and Bobbery watched Mario and DK fight with the gun. The killer was still among them, and the death was scheduled at presisely 12:45 a.m.

* * *

**Will the gun fatally shoot someone? Who is to become the next death at 12:45? The next chapter will have the buildings burn down in the eastern area. Please post reviews, if you post a review, my heart will fly to a place that I've never been to before (not literally). Anyway, a review will make me happy. The next chapter will come.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Little More Joy

**I will thank the people who have posted reviews so far. They deserve a chocolate fudge-sundae with caramel cherries on top, with sugar-glazed tomatoes and delicious escargot…anyway. This is the eighth chapter, and it's my lucky one too! Enjoy reading!****

* * *

**

**In the previous chapter: **

There was a silenced struggle as Mario and DK fought over the gun. "Let go!" said DK under his breath, but Mario held on tightly. The moon shone over the five of them, as Peach looked worried, Koops was afraid the gun would accidentally fire, and Bobbery watched Mario and DK fight with the gun. The killer was still among them, and the death was scheduled at precisely 12:45 a.m.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Mario and DK kept on fighting over the gun. It unexpectedly fired with a blast, and everyone else jumped as the bullet flew and hit the wood of the gallows. There was a gallows in the middle of Rougeport Center, for those who didn't know.

"Stop it, DK!" bellowed Mario, and he saw the gun was pointing against his chest. "Not unless you stop!" DK hollered, and he tried to pull the trigger, but Mario threw the gun into the air. It shot once again, but did not hit anybody. The gun landed in front of Peach, and she hesitantly picked it up.

"I won't take any of this fighting!" she shrieked, and she put it in her other pocket. "We need to escape this place," she added.

"But how?" said Koops, pointing towards the ocean. They all saw the reflection of the moon, and also saw that the sea was full of nothing but water. The waves genteelly splashed against the docks, and the place seemed placid for a second. But then the memory of Daisy flooded everyone's minds, and then the memory of innocent Yoshi, and blameless Luigi. Except for one person, the other four detectives felt restrained sorrow in them.

"I smell smoke," said Koops quietly, and he was right. They really hadn't noticed, but the eastern part of Rougeport was engulfed in fire. The buildings were burning, and smoke was seeping into Rougeport center. "This isn't good," said DK.

"What do we do?" asked Peach, and they all ran into the western side of Rougeport. But the place was as bad, because there was water everywhere on the ground, coming out of the windows of the building. Water was even coming out of the main doors. "The vault is still overflowing," remembered Mario out loud.

"I hope we don't see Yoshi's body," said Bobbery in a non-mean way. Everyone was slightly sickened of the idea.

"Remember," said DK, "when this building used to be two really, semi-small apartments? Now it's only one huge apartment, and really thick and tall."

"That was the time when I was trying to save Princess Peach from those X-Naughts," said Mario. "There were two toads living in one of them, and a rich Koopa-Troopa in the other."

"And you failed miserably in rescuing Peach," joked DK.

"He did not!" exclaimed Peach in a teasing way. Mario and DK, for almost the first time, laughed.

"And then you found Koops and I on the journey," remarked Bobbery, smiling for the first time that day.

"We then celebrated by eating smores at Peach's castle," said Koops, remembering the day they celebrated merrily. All these memories were still inside them, despite the events going on at that second. There was joy in them.

"We need to get out of this place," stated Mario, and he did a back jump onto the lamp post. "Wow," said Bobbery. "I never knew you could do that."

"No one else could," said Peach. "Only Mario can do it." She said it in a very odd way, which made someone think in their head.

"Maybe," said Mario, "If I somehow get these lights on, it'll help us to look out…for more peculiar stuff." Everyone knew he was talking about traps to kill the next person.

"Where is the next trap?" said Bobbery watchfully. Mario and DK tried to fix the lamp posts somehow, while the other three just hung around, a phrase which here means 'not dead and hanging at the same time on the gallows, but just looking around and not actually searching for clues and doing other detective work.

"Do you think they're getting along?" asked Peach, referring to Mario and DK, who were not close to them. Koops smiled.

"I think so," he said. "Look at them now, they're working together to fix the lights around here."

"After that fight with the gun," said Bobbery, joining them, "I still think they're still not close anymore." Koops started to wander into the Rougeport center to check what was happening. He was too relieved to find out that the fire was not spreading any further, but the smoke was nearly covering the whole Rougeport Center, and it was hard to see everywhere. A few years ago, there wasn't any doors separating the Rougeport sections, but now there was. He quickly closed the door.

"Koops!" called Peach to him. "Come back here, there might be a trap!" Koops quickly ran to them. "We should always stay together, in that way, no one would be killed. Well, at least more than one person would be killed, messing up the killer's plans," said Peach.

Bobbery was gazing sadly at the sea. "Anything wrong?" Peach asked him. Bobbery shook his head, and turned around. "Are you having any luck?" he called out to Mario and DK. They both shook their heads.

"The wires were chopped, at the time precisely when Luigi got killed," said Mario. "So then that means all the wires broke…" he couldn't continue, because a tear dropped from his eyes.

It was 12:37.

**

* * *

8 minutes left till the next death! Please post reviews, this eighth chapter is my lucky number. Thank you! I'm just obsessed with the number 8, and all that. The next chapter will come, and so will the next death.**


	9. Chapter 9: Pendulum Puncture

**This is chapter 9! A note of caution, there is some swearing in this chapter, it was recommended by someone to include swearing in my story. Sorry. And someone will die!**

* * *

**In the previous chapter:**

"Are you having any luck?" he called out to Mario and DK. They both shook their heads.

"The wires were chopped, at the time precisely when Luigi got killed," said Mario. "So then that means all the wires broke…" he couldn't continue, because a tear dropped from his eyes.

It was 12:37.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Itapproached 12: 42, and Mario and DK had no luck in fixing the lights.

"Ugh, we're trapped here forever," groaned Peach. "We're going to die!"

"Calm down," said Bobbery. "We're going to escape this place with no doubt, and the next death-"

"The next death!" squealed Koops in horror. He was obviously terrified. "I forgot the fact that there will be a next death!"

"How do you know there would be a next death?" said DK, giving him a fierce look.

"I'm only predicting!" Bobbery stated.

"You _know_ there will be a next death!" DK shouted. "Because you _are_ the killer!"

"You brought us here in the first place!" Bobbery shouted.

"I did not, you son of a bitch!" shouted DK. "Mario did!" He suddenly stopped talking.

Everyone faced Mario, who gulped. It all made sense.

"It's not me!" Mario protested. "How is it me?"

"You…you started this investigation team!" Peach realized. "And made us come here! And you're the team leader, the most respected one!"

Mario was trapped. He didn't know where to go.

"You were the murderer this whole time?" Koops said in a shocked voice, in a way that wasn't actually a question. They backed him against the wall of an item shop. "You traitor!" bellowed Bobbery. "You'll never get out of this crime of murdering five people!"

"More than five people have been killed," whispered Mario, and before anyone could do anything, he did a back flip onto the roof of the shop. But before DK could blink, or Bobbery could utter another word, or before Peach could take a step, or before Koops could even inhale, there was a loud swooshing sound too horribly to describe.

The swooshing sound was made from a huge pendulum, but the end of the pendulum had a scythe attached to it instead of the bob. This certain pendulum struck Mario just when he jumped onto the shop.

Peach gasped as the scythe pierced Mario and flung him into the sea. They saw his body fly into the air and hit the ocean with heavy force. The dangerous pendulum kept on swinging, swinging, swinging, and it eventually stopped. There was a silence for a few seconds.

"He wasn't the killer!" screamed Peach in tears. "He wouldn't kill himself!" The other three detectives were stunned from the sudden death.

"Why Mario?" cried Koops in horror. "Why is the killer killing everyone! This is exceeding the limits!"

They all looked at the gigantic pendulum, and the scythe was smeared with blood. There was no doubt that Mario was dead.

"I'm leaving this place!" announced Bobbery. "I don't know how, but I will!" He opened the door to Center Rogueport. All the smoke was gone.

"There's no escaping now!" hollered DK. "You can't escape in any way!"

"Our leader is dead!" said Bobbery. "I'll get a way to escape Rogueport!" He started running to the dock area. The others followed him reluctantly.

"My boat," he finally said as he approached it. "We'll sail away. I've never thought of that."

"But we have crimes to solve!" said Koops. "We need to look for this last piece of note."

"Will you forget about the fucking note and concentrate on escaping?" Bobbery said calmly. He boarded the ship.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope you liked the swearing. Please post reviews on who you think the murderer is! These are the votes so far:**

**Mario: Dead (pierced)**

**Luigi: Dead (collapsed in elevator)**

**Peach: 0**

**Yoshi: Dead (drowned)**

**DK: 1**

**Daisy: Dead (burned)**

**Bobbery: 1**

**Koops: 1**

**Warm wishes to everyone! Christmas is on Sunday, for those who celebrate it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Ship Destroying

**A belated Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukkah, or Good Kwanza to everyone! This is the tenth chapter with a little language in it, but no one will die. Enjoy like usual!**

* * *

**In the previous chapter:**

"Our leader is dead!" said Bobbery. "I'll get a way to escape Rogueport!" He started running to the dock area. The others followed him reluctantly.

"My boat," he finally said as he approached it. "We'll sail away. I've never thought of that."

"But we have crimes to solve!" said Koops. "We need to look for this last piece of note."

"Will you forget about the fucking note and concentrate on escaping?" Bobbery said calmly. He boarded the ship

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"You guys come along!" he called to them. "You'll die on Rogueport!"

"You're just trying to get away!" cried Koops. "I'm beginning to think you're the murderer!"

"I can't stay here," said Peach, and without hesitation, she got onto the ship. "Koops, DK, come along!"

"If we all go then the killer will still be with us, you idiot!" said DK. "One of us will stay."

"No!" yelled Koops in fright. "I don't want to be left behind!"

"Too bad," said DK, and he boarded the ship. "I'll steer the ship, Peach will check the masts, and Bobbery…navigator."

"Don't leave without me!" shrieked Koops. "I'll be killed here!"

"Koops, I'm sorry," said Admiral Bobbery, and he turned on the wheel engine. "We all suspect you're the killer, so we're leaving you."

"No we don't!" exclaimed Peach. "I do not think he's the killer!"

"Then why the hell are we leaving him behind?" said DK in frustration.

"No!" yelled Koops once more. "Please no!"

"What?" called back Bobbery.

"I found it!" he called back. He was waving something in the air.

"What!" Bobbery hollered from the ship.

"Come back!" Koops yelled. He looked frightened.

"What is it?" hollered Bobbery.

"The hits in fire!" was what he heard.

"Huh?" said DK.

"The ship!" yelled Koops. "On fire! Below!"

The three people on the ship looked down and saw that the bottom of the ship was on fire, as Koops said.

"Sweet apple cider!" yelled Bobbery. "Abandon ship!" They all jumped from the back of the ship. After a few seconds it exploded. They were all submerged underwater, but managed to get to the surface, unharmed.

"Is everyone okay?" said Bobbery, looking around. Debris from the ship was floating on the water, and fire was around them.

"If you define okay as scared to fucking death from an explosion, then I'm okay!" yelled DK, coughing.

"We have no choice but to swim back," said Peach in hopelessness. "Watch out for the fire!"After the fire went out,they swam back. They were all exhausted when they reached the dock of Rogueport.

"I'm happy you forced me to stay here," said Koops gratefully. "You see, if-"

But DK grabbed him from the neck and didn't let go. "You cheater, you…killer! You put that bomb in the ship and tried to kill us!" DK said in rage.

"I didn't…" choked Koops.

"Stop choking him!" cried Peach, and she pulled DK's hands of him. Koops gasped in relief.

"I found the last piece of paper, taped on the ship," he gasped. He gave it to Peach.

"What does it say?" said Bobbery. He grabbed the piece of paper from Peach and unfolded it.

* * *

**What does the notesay? Will it reveal the killer?Please post reviews, please! Thank you, and a happy new year to everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11: Invisible Words

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This is the eleventh chapter, which may reveal the killer with a single clue! I hope you like it. **

* * *

**In the previous chapter:**

"Stop choking him!" cried Peach, and she pulled DK's hands of him. Koops gasped in relief.

"I found the last piece of paper, taped on the ship," he gasped. He gave it to Peach.

"What does it say?" said Bobbery. He grabbed the piece of paper from Peach and unfolded it.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"For the deaths at Rougeport. The cab………. is blue, can be opened (inserting the following items) by an item in the place, the place where the next death will occur. Also by an item the next victim has in his pocket, and last, an item that the fourth victim found in the dining place," read Bobbery, and he looked up.

"Hey, the note isn't complete!" noticed Koops. "That isn't fair!"

"What did you expect?" said Bobbery. "I knew it wasn't finished yet, because this guy is not revealing himself. Funny that the pieces of paper appear in the right places." he added.

"It's like the killer is reading our minds," whispered Peach. But then she noticed there was something else, and she grabbed the notes and turned them upside-down.

"There's writing on the back!" realized DK. "Why didn't we see that before?"

"Because they were written in the freezing substance," said Peach, reading the hidden notes. "It was the substance used to kill Mrs. Mowze, and as I wrapped her body I poured some water on her. Her skin turned into her normal cover. This recent piece of note"-she held it up-"soaked water, and spread it to the others."

"What does it say?" asked Bobbery, who couldn't see.

"In order," said Peach in a confused voice, "it says '95141.3', 'Tangerine', 'Japapondnese Monster'', 'Nocturnal', and 'WMUWSE'. I need to think in order to solve these words."

"I think it's nonsense," mumbled DK.

"What is 'japapondnese monster'?" asked Bobbery in confusion. "What does 'tangerine' have to do with this? We're catching a killer, not discussing about oranges!"

"Umm, orange may be an important word," said Koops, shrugging. But then he stopped in his tracks because he noticed something that no one else saw.

"On the back…the times," he said in shock, and they saw that he was right. Written lightly on the sides of the put-together paper were the scheduled times of the deaths.

"Whoa, now this is crucial info," exclaimed DK. He read the first side.

"Toadsworth: 4:00 p.m.; shoot in head from stained-glass window, Ms. Mowze: 5:20 p.m.; drop Ice Badge from slit in ceiling," he read, and then turned it sideways.

"Luigi: 7:00 p.m.; cut wire with pocket knife next to striped vase," read Bobbery, shocked. "Yoshi: 10: 35 p.m.; turn hydro knob under table one minute early." He turned the page sideways once more unwillingly.

"Daisy: 11:30 p.m.; set out items and crown on metal carpet in front of trouble cen--- it's a bit cut off," Peach said. "Continuing on, 'Mario: 12:45 a.m.; push button remote prior three minutes for pendulum." She turned it once more sideways and gasped.

"It can't be!" she cried in shock, and the other three stared at the last line in horror.

**

* * *

**

**What does it say on the last end of the paper? Will it save someone's life? This is the list so far of who people think is the killer. I will update this for every review which contains a guess:**

**Mario: Dead (pierced)**

**Luigi: Dead (collapsed in elevator)**

**Peach: 0**

**Yoshi: Dead (drowned)**

**DK: 2**

**Daisy: Dead (burned)**

**Bobbery: 1**

**Koops: 1**

**(Koops) Why vote for me? I'm innocent!**

**(Bobbery) What a lier...**

**(DK) You're aware that the killer was mentioned already, are you?**

**(Peach) It was? Where! I wanna know!**

**(Koops) (shudders nervously)**

**(Peach) I think I know something...**

**(Bobbery) Huh? You know the killer for real?**

**(DK) Mehbe, mehbe not. I dunno.**

**

* * *

Note: Some words might not be spaced, it just happens automatically. **

**Don't forget a review! Thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12: Revealing The Killer

**The TWelth chapter, and the killer is revealed! Who is it? WhO will be kiLled? Read the chapter.**

* * *

**In the previous chapter:**

She turned it once more sideways and gasped.

"It can't be!" she cried in shock, and the other three stared at the last line in horror.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Kill Peach, DK, and Koops in bomb explosion in rowboat?" she read in alarm. Peach, DK, and Koops backed away from Bobbery in unison.

"Oh," said Bobbery, and then he smirked."Do you think it's true?" Silence filled the air, as the three others thought of what to say.

"Yes," Peach said quietly. "These notes were hidden this whole time, and it's true. Nothing will prove this death list is false. Run!" she shouted, grabbing Koops and DK, but Bobbery pulled out a gun before any of them could move.

"One step," he threatened, pointing the gun at them, "Will trigger this gun to shoot off, inflicting a fatal death. These bullets have dart poison in them, and will kill you in a small and painful way." He stepped closer and put the gun up to Koops's neck, causing him to whimper in fear.

"Okay, DK," Bobbery said, pulling Koops away from the other two. "Tell me where the secret location is on this island to escape to Neon Heights. If you don't tell me in five seconds, this bullet will enter Koops blood system, emitting poison and causing him to bleed from his eyes, mouth, and nose."

"I don't know nothing!" cried DK, but Bobbery pushed the tip of the gun harder into Koops's neck, making him cry out in pain.

"Don't give me bullshit!" hollered Bobbery in rage. "One!"

"DK, is this true?" asked Peach, looking at him. DK nodded his head slowly.

"Two!" hollered Bobbery

"Peach!" cried Koops, but Bobbery covered his moth and pushed the gun harder into his neck, making Koops cry once more in pain.

"Tell him!" pleaded Peach to DK. "Just tell him!"

"Three!"

Tears started to come out of Koops's eyes as Bobbery put his finger on the trigger. He struggled to get out of Bobbery's grasp, but was too weak.

"No," whispered DK in fear. "I can't."

"Four!"

Tears started to fall down Peach's face at the word 'four'. Koops was the one who was cautious of everything, but he had to end up in this deadly predicament. But why hadn't DK told them about the secret passage to Neon Heights before? She looked at DK, expecting him to say something. Even Bobbery stopped to look at DK, loosening Koops just the tiniest bit.

"I can't tell you!"confirmed DK in panic. "I can't tell anybody!" he cried, but he saw Bobbery summon his breath to yell the last number.

"Five!" hollered Bobbery, but before he could pull the trigger, Peach tackled him with all her might, knocking him to the floor. Unfortunately, the trigger had fired with a slight bang and a gasp.

Peach stood up and screamed in horror as she saw what had happened. Koops lay on the floor, gasping and clutching his neck in agony, while blood started to drip out of his mouth, then his nose, until his eyes got bloodshot and started to drip the tiniest drops of blood. Bobbery got up with a sickening smile and picked up the poison gun from the floor. DK backed away from the commotion in slight guilt.

"You monster!" screamed Peach as she ran to Koops's side. He was in a pile of blood, and his mouth was gurgling blood in strange sounds. "You'll be okay," she cried in a whisper. Koops tried to raise a hand, but couldn't.

DK came to Peach's side, and they both noticed that he was trying to say something. He managed to raise his hand, but dropped it once more. "What is it?" said Peach.

But all Koops did was cough once more as he lay motionlessly on the cold ground. "No,"whispered DK. He turned around fiercely to face Bobbery, but saw no one. Bobbery had run away.

* * *

**I hated to kill Koops, but I had to! For the person who voted for Bobbery, you are correct, and you win a good fortune of gratItude. The nExt chapter will come Soon, and just post a review if you don't mind. **


	13. Chapter 13: Toxic Flavored Wine

**If you hadn't noticed, there was a hidden message in the bold letters of the previous chapter. I hope you're not superstitious about thirteen.**

**

* * *

**

**In the previous chapter:**

DK came to Peach's side, and they both noticed that he was trying to say something. He managed to raise his hand, but dropped it once more. "What is it?" said Peach.

But all Koops did was cough once more as he lay motionlessly on the cold ground. "No,"whispered DK. He turned around fiercely to face Bobbery, but saw no one. Bobbery had run away.

* * *

It was a cruel thing what Admiral Bobbery had done. It was wrong for him to shoot Toadsworth in the head, and it was also wrong for him to intentionally freeze Ms. Mowse. Dropping Luigi to his death was another cruel thing, as was drowning poor innocent Yoshi in the empty vault. Setting the crown in an obvious place for Daisy was an awful act, as much as setting the pendulum to hit Mario by backing him against the certain shop. Bobbery was also wrong for shooting the poison bullet into Koops's neck, but as I write this sentence, I am very wrong, even more wrong than Bobbery.

"There's no pulse," sighed DK, after a few minutes of trying to find one. "Do you think Bobbery has set an extra trap to kill us, or do you think his plans are over?"

"I don't know," admitted Peach. "On the notes put together, that was the end of the list. Who knows if he's planning something right now?"

"Why is Bobbery killing us?" asked DK, shivering in the cold. The dock looked bare, but the ocean looked even emptier. It was a lonely place.

"What happened to all the people in the first place?" asked Peach to herself, out loud. "I'm really confused why they left, maybe because they knew that Bobbery was coming to kill them."

"Hey Peach, I think I know where to go," said DK.

"Where?" she said, confused. "To Neon Heights?"

"Nope," said DK, "To the badge shop."

DK opened the door to Podley's Beer. Luckily, there was a lamp on the counter so the place wasn't pitch black. But before they went upstairs, the two detectives smelled something odd, the smell of something rotten and fowl, mixed with a bit of wine.

"I smell something odd," said Peach, looking around. DK nodded his head in agreement, so they searched the room. DK pulled open a shelf and found a manual called How To Build A Hydro Pipe To A Designated Place.

"That's how he killed Yoshi," he realized. He was about to tell Peach, but she was staring at a neatly camouflaged shelf under the counter, where the stench was obviously coming from. The shelf was large, big enough to hold a body in it.

"What's in there?" DK asked. Although Peach was unsure whether to open it or not, she closed her eyes and opened the shelf, causing a poisoned body to fall into her lap. She opened her eyes and shrieked.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter was a bit short. Who's body was in the shelf? I hope it wasn't mine.**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Envelope Of Ending

**I appreciate your reviews! Thanks to all.**

* * *

**In the previous chapter:**

He was about to tell Peach, but she was staring at a neatly camouflaged shelf under the counter, where the stench was obviously coming from.The shelf was large, bigenough to hold a body in it.

"What's in there?" DK asked. Although Peach was unsure whether to open it or not, she closed her eyes and opened the shelf, causing a poisoned body to fall into her lap. She opened her eyes and shrieked. 

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Ahhh!" she shrieked, and stood up really quickly, running to the other side of the bar. DK jumped and stayed a distance from the body, not knowing if it was harmful or not.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Peach in shock, for the body was no other than Podley, the bartender. His stomach was eaten away by a strange toxic, and they noticed that Podley's mouth had wine all over it. The wine glass also fell out of the shelf, but no wine was left inside.

"The wine was poison," said DK, examining the body. "I think it's more than poison, maybe toxic. Did Bobbery do this?"

"I'm pretty sure," said Peach, trying to retch from the disgusting discovery. "Let's go upstairs now. I can't stay near this place, and something is telling me we have to hurry."

They both ran upstairs to the inn, but were greeted with an odd discovery. Two beds were across the room, with two familiar people in it. Only Peach knew these two people from Mario's amazing adventure a year ago, but DK had no clue who they were.

One person was Jolene from Glitzville, and the other was a detective named Pennington. They both appeared to be in a comma, and there were wires attached to their bodies from a machine between the two beds. Peach and DK approached the machine.

"It's a life supporter," said Peach, after she read the label.

"Who the hell are these people?" asked DK.

"Uh, I don't know," said Peach. "They will be fine."

"But what if Bobbery unplugs the supporters and kills them?" said DK. "That'll be us to blame!"

"Are you kidding?" said Peach. "It'll be Bobbery to blame, not us!" The two of them went out to the balcony that connected the two buildings, and they entered the Badge shop.

"What does the paper say?" she said, and she read it out loud.

"For the deaths at Rougeport. The cab………. is blue, can be opened (inserting the following items) by an item in the place, the place where the next death will occur. Also by an item the next victim has in his pocket, and last, an item that the fourth victim found in the dining place."

"Something can be opened," said DK, "By something in the elevator, and something in Luigi's pocket. That's what it's saying."

"The L Badge!" cried Peach. "But the L badge and the other item are in the crushed elevator. Plus, the whole building is flooded and ruined. We can't go there."

"But look," continued DK. "It also says, 'Something the fourth victim found in the dining place.' That's Daisy, and she found the ring in the dining place when the chandelier fell. But she fell into the water and sank away," he said hopelessly.

But Peach suddenly fished into her pocket, not literally getting an aquatic organism, but reached in and tried to find something that would save them. She finally found it and gave it to DK.

"I grabbed this from her finger before she died," she said sadly. "Is this the ring?" DK nodded.

"Now instead of looking for the final piece of paper to complete it," said DK, "Where is a blue cab?"

"Wait, shouldn't we figure out those five strange words on the back?" said Peach. She turned the pieces over. "95141.3, Tangerine, Japapondnese Monster, Nocturnal, and WMUWSE," she read.

"Hmm, like Koops said, tangerine is an orange," said DK.

"What is nocturnal?" asked Peach. "Squirrels? Owls"

"Squirrels are reptiles," muttered DK. "But I think I know what Japapondnese Monster is. It's the legendary Kappa. I learned that from Animal Crossing because he's the guy who rows the boat to Animal Island whatchamacalit. Then in the next game he drives the taxi to your town---"

"95141.3 is pi backwards," realized Peach. "But what is WMUWSE?"

"I despise that song," mumbled DK.

"Huh?"

"Wake Me Up When September Ends," said DK. "It's a bad song."

"Then it is Pi, orange, Kappa, owl, song," declared Peach. "What is that supposed to mean? I'm so confused with all these clues."

"I have no idea," admitted DK. "By the way, can you find something that is blue?"

But there was no reason to say that, because they both saw the blue cabinet, the one thing that held the answers to everything that had happened so far. Peach and DK exchanged glances, and went over to it.

There was an insert slot shaped for the ring, the L Badge, and an unknown item which looked like a pen. She placed the ring into the correct slot and turned it, making a clicking sound, and suddenly the cabinet swung open.

"Yes!" cried Peach and DK simultaneously, their hearts beating with triumph. There were three shelves, with one item on each shelf. The bottom shelf had a sort of remote.

"An extra helicopter remote!" cried Peach, putting it into her pocket safely and jumping with joy. She also grabbed a bottle with yellow pills from the middle shelf, wondering what it was. On the top shelf was an envelope, neatly addressed. DK took it.

"To the Two People," it said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Open it!" Peach shouted. "What does it say?"

The following was on the letter:

**Dear survivors,**

**I should congratulate you for coming this far, escaping traps intended for your other team mates. I was informed that the kiler would leave two people left to wander this place for life, while the others would be killed off at designated times withot discovering any more secrets. On the bottom shelf is an extra helacopter remote to escape. Do not lose it, under any circumstances. The pieces of notes I put around the place were you to find. The murderer was aware of these notes and thought it an advantade for him, but he did not know it and helped you find them. The back I also contains the murder list that the killer wrote during your search, for he thought it was necessery. Now you have to escape. If one of you knows the sewer passage to Neon Heights, do not tell the killer. He will kil more. Rogueport is empty because everyone was evacuated by brave Podley. The people are in Neon Heghts right now. I hope that you will arrife back here at my laboratory safely. But before you go, give two yellow pills to the two people on the two beds in the Inn. Bring them with you onto the helicoptir immediately. Good luck, both of you.**

**Elvin Gadd**

**P.S. Please disregard the spelling/grammar mistakes, my typing is a little askew. On the back of the notes are also five words that represent something. Get the first letters of the five new words for the killer's name. **

**And a warning for this letter: Rogueport will explode at 2:00 a.m.**

"Oh," said Peach quietly, after looking at the five words. She understood that the killer was not Bobbery, and both of them knew that escaping would not be an easy task.

* * *

**Please review! The next chapter will come sooner or later. And the mistakes in the letter were made intentionally cough cough**


	15. Chapter 15: Nitrogen And Harpoons

**Wow! A fifteenth chapter, and my story is getting long. I suggest you read from the beginning if you haven't done so, otherwise enjoy the chapter!****

* * *

In the previous chapter: **

**Dear survivors, **

**I should congratulate you for coming this far, escaping traps intended for your other team mates. I was informed that the kiler would leave two people left to wander this place for life, while the others would be killed off at designated times withot discovering any more secrets. On the bottom shelf is an extra helacopter remote to escape. Do not lose it, under any circumstances. The pieces of notes I put around the place were you to find. The murderer was aware of these notes and thought it an advantade for him, but he did not know it and helped you find them. The back I also contains the murder list that the killer wrote during your search, for he thought it was necessery. Now you have to escape. If one of you knows the sewer passage to ****Neon** **Heights****, do not tell the killer. He will kil more. Rogueport is empty because everyone was evacuated by brave Podley. The people are in Neon Heghts right now. I hope that you will arrife back here at my laboratory safely. But before you go, give two yellow pills to the two people on the two beds in the ****Inn****. Bring them with you onto the helicoptir immediately. Good luck, both of you. **

**Elvin Gadd **

**P.S. Please disregard the spelling/grammar mistakes, my typing is a little askew. On the back of the notes are also five words that represent something. Get the first letters of the five new words for the killer's name. **

**And a warning for this letter: Rogueport will explode at ****2:00 a.m.**

"Oh," said Peach quietly, and they both understood that the killer was not Bobbery. They both knew that escaping would not be an easy task. 

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Koops," whispered Peach, holding back tears and anger.

"What?" asked DK.

"It's K…Koops!" she stuttered, raising her voice. "I can't believe he acted so innocent this whole time! He tricked us!" She threw the envelope in frustration.

"I know he tricked us," said DK, "but we have to leave this island before 2:00, or else we're dead." They both saw a digital clock on the counter, which read 1:42 a.m.

"But where is Bobbery?" thought Peach aloud. "How is Koops alive? Where is Koops? How is Koops the killer?"

"We'll think about this later," assured DK. He went to the door and turned the knob, but something was wrong. It didn't open.

"Uh, Peach, a little help," said DK, confused. He tried to turn the knob but it didn't work. "What's wrong?" asked Peach, coming to the door.

"It's locked," said DK. "I can't open it!" He tried punching and kicking the door, but it didn't open.

Suddenly they heard a hissing sound from the back of the room. There was a small pipe in the corner of the room where the hissing was coming from, and a white gas coming out from it. Peach didn't know what it was, but DK did.

"Liquid nitrogen," he said in terror. "We need to get out now!"

"But how?" said Peach, trying to get out with all her might. The liquid nitrogen spreading into the room, freezing the ground, ceiling, and part of the counter. Within seconds the blue cabinet was devoured by the dangerous chemical.

"What'll we do?" cried Peach in fear, but she saw a metal pole sitting in the corner of the room. She gave it to DK, who started to break the door with it. The liquid nitrogen devoured the whole counter and the whole half of the room, turning it into ice.

"Hurry!" cried Peach, as the chemical started to approach them. The hissing kept on continuing as the liquid nitrogen got close to the two survivors. DK slammed the metal pole into the door, breaking the door open. He grabbed Peach and jumped out, falling from the second story of the building.

Although the drop to the concrete was hard, they were both over-relieved that they escaped the Badge Shop just when the liquid nitrogen reached them. DK felt mild frostbite at the back of his heel, while Peach noticed part of her hair was frozen.

"My heel," cringed DK. "It hurts, but I think I can still walk." Primates such as DK don't suffer from frostbite as much as humans, mushrooms, and dinosaurs do.

"We'll take care of it once we arrive at Gadd's laboratory," said Peach. "We have to go, because the liquid nitrogen is still spreading." They ran into the bar, trying not to look at Podley, and into the Inn. They saw Jolene and Pennington attached to the life supporter machine.

Taking two yellow pills each, DK and Peach put it into the mouths of the two people. After a few seconds, they began to stir. Pennington woke up.

"Am I dead?" he exclaimed. "Where am I? I was in carbon dioxide! No, I'm in heaven!"

Jolene woke up a few seconds later, wide awake. "Where's Podley?" she gasped, looking around. "Did Koops take him?"

"Podley's dead," said DK. "But we need to escape now or else we'll die." Detective Pennington and Jolene looked confused. "Look," said Peach. "We'll explain everything if you follow us."

But then the lights went out, and there was a shatter and a whoosh. They all screamed in the dark as something else zoomed past them. The light suddenly went back on.

"What happened?" said Peach in alarm. But everyone saw four harpoons that had struck the wall, barely missing Jolene and DK. The harpoons had been shot from outside.

"We need to get out now," agreed Jolene, and the four of them went downstairs and into the night. The liquid nitrogen had spread much outside, making the air dangerous.

"Follow me!" led Peach, running towards her helicopter. She saw a clock on the wall behind her that read 11: 54 a.m. Only six minutes left to escape.

* * *

**I know that my part about the liquid nitrogen might be a bit wrong. If you are a science expert and know about liquid nitrogen, send me a message explaining what would actually happen, because I'm really interested in it. Will the four escape before Rogueport explodes? Where is Koops? Where is Bobbery? The next chapter will come. Don't forget a review to help me out in writing!**


	16. Chapter 16: For Cruel Infamy

Good job Littledude300, you win on guessing the killer! He had his guess on Koops since the sixth chapter. Anyway, someone pointed out that my whole part about liquid nitrogen in the previous chapter wouldn't actually happen. Whether or not, just pretend it would happen and ignore the scientific part. Thanks silverblade!

* * *

**In the previous chapter:**

"We need to get out now," agreed Jolene, and the four of them went downstairs and into the night. The liquid nitrogen had spread much outside, making the air dangerous.

"Follow me!" led Peach, running towards her helicopter. She saw a clock on the wall behind her that read 11: 54 a.m. Only six minutes left to escape.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Peach ran to her helicopter with the other three following behind her. "Watch out!" screamed Jolene as an electric pole fell in front of them, making them halt in their tracks. The electric pole burst into flames without warning, forcing them to go another way around the pole.

At last they saw the unharmed helicopter. "We made it!" cried Detective Pennington, but suddenly shut up. Next to the helicopter was the Killer. The Murderer who proved his innocence from fright. The assassin who faked his own death, a plan created by himself that he had told Admiral Bobbery to do, or Bobbery's fate would meet, as Koops had broken his promise and zippered him open. The destroyer who planned these numerous deaths for over a month. The Assassin of Terror, who had done this all for infamy.

Koops snickered at them menacingly. "Ha!" he cried, showing his true character for the first time. "I thought all of you would have been dead already. The liquid nitrogen was supposed to give you two frostbite to death," he said, pointing at DK and Peach. "The harpoons were to kill you two people in the beds, Pennington and Jolene! The pole was then set by me to kill you once again!" he said in a growl. "But Pennington should have died a few days ago in the carbon monoxide!"

"Why are you doing this?" cried Peach in great astonishment and shock. "Why?"

"Infamy was my purpose!" he roared. "To become popular among thieves! To get revenge on Mario for bankrupting my grandfather!"

"What's your point for being here?" said DK, trying to sound confident.

"I'm standing next to the helicopter," said Koops, "because you will tell me the exact location of the place to Neon Heights! Or else I'll throw this dynamite into the helicopter, then bang! Weeeee, bong! Explode! No escape forever, and I'll kill you off like I was supposed to!"

"But Rogueport is exploding at 2:00 A.M.!" cried Peach. "There is no use in doing anything!"

"Yeah, yeah…Bologna Sandwich! Don't lie your way through!" said Koops, and he snickered.

Peach looked over at Pennington's pocket watch and saw the time. 1: 56 A.M. The sky was starting to lighten up from the sun rising. It wasn't completely dark.

"There was so much proof that I was the killer along the way, but you didn't see it!" continued Koops. "I held the pieces of paper the whole time, and I purposely helped Mario remove the bomb from the helicopter by lifting the lock on the seat at the last five seconds!"

"I'm not telling you about the passage to Neon Heights!" confirmed DK. "Never!"

"Fool!" shouted Koops. "Then die!" With his other hand, he took out a gun. "Who wants to die first? Jolene?"

"No one will die, except for you!" she shouted back.

DK then jumped onto Koops, and punched his gun out. The two of them were fighting on the floor, as the dynamite flew into the air and exploded with a loud _bang!_

Peach, Jolene and Pennington quickly went onto the helicopter and got everything ready. "DK!" Peach shouted. "Get on!"

DK stood up, but Koops grabbed his leg and managed to bring him back to the ground. "Never will anyone escape!" shouted Koops. "I have my harpoon gun!" He then punched DK and knocked him to the ground, bleeding. He took out his harpoon gun

"Hurry!" cried Detective Pennington nervously. "Hurry! And don't forget to save yourself!"

Suddenly the helicopter started to lift off. The propeller started to spin until it reached top speed, and the helicopter lifted off the ground.

"No!" shouted Peach from the cockpit. "DK! Hurry up!"

DK couldn't let this happen. He got up made his way towards the helicopter without Koops realizing. Jolene and Pennington reacted quickly and let down a rope ladder, which DK safely grabbed onto. They were in the air.

"You'll never get away!" hollered Koops, and he aimed his weapon at the helicopter and shot. The harpoon hit straight into the glass of the cockpit, making Peach shriek and lose her control on the remote. But the harpoon missed her.

"Ahh!" shrieked Jolene as she lost her balance and fell. She managed to catch onto the rope ladder which DK was also climbing up. Koops aimed for a second shot.

The harpoon flew into the air and cut part of the rope ladder off, just below where DK was. "Climb and hurry!" cried Pennington. Peach was starting to gain control on the helicopter and manage to go a little further.

A third harpoon whizzed past the air and hit the tail boom. "No!" shouted DK from below as he saw smoke come out from the tail boom. Jolene was almost at the top already, and got onto the helicopter.

"We're losing balance!" cried Peach, as the helicopter swung deeply to the right. "Hold on!" she cried, as she tried not to fall out the broken window. DK grabbed onto the rope as hard as he could, while Jolene and Pennington grabbed onto their seats for dear life. The helicopter was only fifty feet away from Rogueport, making little progress in escaping.

Koops then shot two harpoons, at the same time. One of them chipped off part of the tail rotor, making the helicopter lose it its control even more. The helicopter swerved deeply to the left. But the other harpoon hit was lethal, meaning that it hit someone fatally.

* * *

**Who died! Was it Peach, DK, Jolene, or Pennington? Even I don't know who died so I need to think. Umm, yeah. **

**I'm now accepting anonymous reviews, but don't ruin it! Please review, I'm stuck on what to write next. Should I make a sequel to this story later on?**


	17. Chapter 17: Final Death, Final Blast

**Wow! This is my second chapter in a day, thanks to all the reviews which made me into the mood to write more. Okay...this is the seventeenth chapter. **.--..-...-.../ .-..-------.--/ -.../ -.-...-.--.-..-. !(Please enjoy this chapter!)

* * *

**In the previous chapter:**

Koops then shot two harpoons, at the same time. One of them chipped off part of the tail rotor, making the helicopter lose it its control even more. The helicopter swerved deeply to the left. But the other harpoon hit someone fatal. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Peach gasped in horror. Jolene gasped in horror. Koops greedily smiled. Pennington gasped…and was frightened. But below the helicopter was DK, a harpoon in his back as he painfully clutched the harpoon with one hand and grabbed onto the rope ladder with the other. He had been shot.

"No!" screamed Peach in shock. "No!"

But DK let go of the rope ladder and plunged into the ocean, never to be seen again, as it seemed to be. All his hard work was brought to an end, all because of Koops's last attempt.

"You will never live to kill anyone else!" screamed Peach to Koops, who was a distance away on shore.

"And what?" he laughed. "You think I'll die?"

"Yes!" screamed Peach, as she looked at the time on her helicopter radar screen.

2:00 A.M.

Describing a loud sound is not enough. If you've ever been at war and heard a cannon blast in your direction, the sound is deafening and earsplitting, although, if you ever had, you would be dead by now unless you are an angel using your computer to read stories. But the sound of a town on an island exploding is 218 times louder than your fatal cannon shot.

Peach, Pennington, and Jolene covered their ears as they saw Rogueport explode in a fiery blast. The whole world seemed to shake as chunks of ground and debris flew everywhere, destroying the place once and for all. It was a blinding sight, but later on Peach would write in her journal and describe it as 'A beautiful sight of wonder, a once in a lifetime chance so see such a stunning view'.

"My ears are deaf!" exaggerated Detective Pennington. But the helicopter was still in a bad shape from all the harpoon shots, and slowly started to lose elevation.

"We need backup power!" cried Peach, and she opened the door of the cockpit to see Jolene and Pennington. She pointed to a switch in the back. "Press that button!" she said, and they did.

The helicopter started to gain its balance as it refrained from wobbling. It flew higher into the sky as the engine got better, and Peach pressed an engine button. The helicopter looked almost back to normal as it flew its way across the ocean.

Their intended mission was a failure. Four people were to come back safely, but only three would come. DK was the one who had helped them escape by tackling Koops and letting them have the chance to get into the helicopter. If it weren't for him, no one would have made it

At around 7:30 A.M., the sun was completely out as Peach landed her helicopter outside of E. Gadd's laboratory. The three survivors got out and went to the door of the laboratory.

"PLEASE IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!" boomed a loudspeaker.

"It's Peach, Pennington, and Jolene who came back from Rogueport," said Peach nervously.

"PLEASE PUT ON SAFETY GLASSES ON YOUR RIGHT AS YOU ENTER!" it boomed. The three of them entered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review also, because I'm a little lost on what to write next. I believe that the next chapter will be my last!**


	18. Chapter 18: An Unfinshed End

**Okay! This is the final chapter of _The Next Death Will Come._I really hope you enjoy the ending!**

* * *

**In the previous chapter:**

At around 7:30 A.M., the sun was completely out as Peach landed her helicopter outside of E. Gadd's laboratory. The three survivors got out and went to the door of the laboratory.

"PLEASE IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!" boomed a loudspeaker. 

"It's Peach, Pennington, and Jolene who came back from Rogueport," said Peach nervously.

"PLEASE PUT ON SAFETY GLASSES ON YOUR RIGHT AS YOU ENTER!" it boomed. The three of them entered.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Peach, Pennington, and Jolene put on the green safety glasses and slowly walked into the laboratory. It was a unique place with a lot of technology devices, but too many hallways. At last they found a room which had the sign, "Welcome, the Four of You." And so they entered it

The place was filled with things from their adventure. There was a metal vat of blue chemical which had burned Daisy to her death, and Peach also spotted a model of the item shop that Mario had died on. Jolene saw a support machine that looked just like the one in the Inn that kept them alive, and there was a bank vault that was the exact size of the one which made Yoshi trapped in water,

"Welcome!" cried a voice from behind them, and they turned around and saw Elvin Gadd. "I knew it was Pennington and Jolene! Welcome back!" he said. "Peach! I knew you were the one to last out and survive. But where is the…other one?"

"DK almost made it," Peach said, "but Koops harpooned him at the last second."

"I was expecting one of you to die, unfortunately," said E. Gadd. "Koops had gone further than I had researched. Luckily, Podley is guiding all the people in Neon Heights to safety."

"Uh," said Peach, "Podley is dead."

"He…he's DEAD?" exclaimed E. Gadd. "That's terrible! All the people in Neon Heights! Oh, what misery," he said sadly.

"Is it possible that we could do something to help?" asked Pennington, but E. Gadd shook his head.

"I am proud of you three, for going through tasks and avoiding death. I am most proud of Peach, for solving this whole thing out. Is the letter gone?" said E. Gadd.

"I accidentally left the envelope and letter in the liquid nitrogen room," said Peach. E. Gadd nodded.

"Now with the killer dead," said E. Gadd, "We are now out of harm! My assistants will give you the most luxurious care, while you each sleep in the Grand Solar Beds tonight. Tomorrow you can go home," and with that, he exited the room and went somewhere else.

"I'm starving!" cried Pennington, and he went to the dining lab with Jolene following him.

Peach was left all alone in the large science room. What was this whole thing about? She didn't understand why E. Gadd wasso in chargeof this whole thing, and why he was concerned about the people in Neon Heights. She wondered if there were more secrets in Rogueport that had disappeared forever, never to be seen again. She looked around the room and saw a lot of more familiar things, such as a sword which she knew was used by Koops to kill Bobbery, and an exact chandelier that looked like the one which fell from the ceiling in the building in Rogueport.

But all she did was sigh. She sighed, thinking that nothing would be explained to her. She went out of the room and went to the dining lab.

The End

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! All these reviews were really grateful to me, and please don't forget to review your overall thought of the story! I have my own poem on my profile about the story so you can read it. Thank you all for your support! Please post your last reviews! **

**There is a chance I might make a sequel.**


	19. MISSION 14

**_Hi there._**

**_Yes. _**

**_This is getting a bit intense._**

**_Next part:_**

**_Fifth letter of the fourth player kicked off?_**


End file.
